One More Night
by VerlorenFate
Summary: Lelouch, also known as Romeo for his ways. Suzaku, should be known as Cinderella for his back ground. But even so, two completely different characters fell in love with each other. Despite their love being doomed from the beginning. They continue their ways. But all fairy tales come to an end. And at the end, they have to part. Just perhaps... Perhaps one day... Rated: M SuzaLulu
1. What We Couldn't Save

**Summary: Lelouch, also could be known as Romeo for his ways. Suzaku, should be known as Cinderella for his back ground. But even so, two completely different characters fell in love with each other. Despite their love being doomed from the beginning. They continue their ways. But all fairy tales come to an end. And at the end, they have to part. Just perhaps... Perhaps one day they can smile with out a care and eat all of the forbidden apple.**

**Rating M:**

**God... This is the first time I have ever wrote something like this. My face was blushing the whole time at the beginning... Please forgive... Really, please! OTL I own nothing and... I don't really have anything else to say. Oh, but this!**

**Try find my new account xD I just can't help but to wonder if anyone can find it, lolz xD And there will be two chapters. I haven't even started the next one yet, whoops ._.ll **

* * *

Caressing his tanned face with his pale hand, he whispered sweet nothings into his ears. Their eyes filled with a mixture of lust and love as they both closed the space between them. The moonlight reflected down from the sky, making him look heavenly while the other male licked his lips. And slowly, the soaked lips brushed against his pale skin.

Grabbing a fist full of brown hair, the person pulled his face down. Quickly and desperately, their lips caught up with each other, their tongues fighting for dominance as one person pressed the other against the soft mattress of the bed.

"We can't keep doing this you know," whispered the brown haired teenager in between the lustful kissing.

"Then just allow us to live in this dream for a bit longer," the honey dripped voice muttered as his purple eyes starred longingly at the brunette. His hands unbuttoning his shirt quickly, like spiders, as he sat on the bed.

"Just let this fairy tale last," and with that line, they both allowed themselves a bite from the forbidden apple.

Because after all, he was like Cinderella. In the sense of social ranking. He did come from a rich family. But when his mother disappeared. When his father died. And then when he was taken into his cousin's family care. He was stripped from the title of being the heir of the Kururugi house and forced into being a servant for the Sumeragi house.

But he was a prince. He came from the royal family. The family made out of snakes and crows. The family that ruled a third of the world. And the family that controlled the world. And that family held it's high expectations. He was already engaged for Christ's sake! ... He already has his Juliet. And Cinderella wasn't needed in this fairy tale.

But just for tonight. Just for this night...

His hand trailed over his bare body as the other breathed on his neck. Their bodies savoring each other. And neither wished to let the other go. His light to his darkness.

* * *

Both of them woke up to the annoying chirping of the birds. The screaming light streaming from the window. And the pain that was caused from the night before. Their bodies were sprawled all over the king sized bed, with their clothing littering on the ground. The silence in the monochrome themed room was calming, if not for the birds.

"Imagine if Cornelia caught us doing that," whispered Lelouch's voice as he kept his eyes blissfully closed.

Inching a bit closer towards him, Suzaku slowly made his hand dive for Lelouch's fingers. "I think I would be dead," he muttered with a smile on his lips. The memories of last night still ripe as ever in his mind. "But I would've die happy," he continued as Lelouch gave him a light laugh.

"Of course..." Smiled Lelouch as he slowly sat up. His body aching as he tried to stretch for a bit.

"I'm just lucky I don't have Knightmare lessons today," Lelouch muttered as he stood up and began to collect his clothes that were scattered on the ground.

Wincing, Suzaku grinned towards him from the bed. "Well lucky you, I still have my kendo lessons."

"Well, you better hurry up then," smirked Lelouch as Suzaku agreed.

* * *

An endless rant was all Lelouch heard in his distant mind as he starred out the window. The sky was bright with the trees swaying gently while the grass was covered in a thin layer of rain.

"- did you even hear what I just said?" Asked his fiancee with irritation as Lelouch's purple eyes instantly looked over to the female who was speaking. Her golden eyes narrowed while her lime green hair was falling down her back like a silky water fall. Her black dress hugged every curve she possessed while her arms were folded.

Plastering on a smile, he moved his hand towards her thigh, drawing little patterns on her skin, sending a shiver up her spine. "Why would you ever ask such a question like that towards me?" He whispered as he starred right into her eyes. "Surely you don't think that lowly of me..."

"Your just like your father," she groaned as she felt his fingers dance around her body.

"And you know how much I hate him... So I take that as an insult?" He smirked as he watched her close her eyes.

"We shouldn't be doing this now. Your mother wants to see you about something," she informed him. Not putting up a fight as he drew his body away from her's.

"Alright then. I'll be there in half an hour." He muttered with a barely audible sigh.

* * *

As soon as Lelouch entered his mother's room, he didn't expect to be greeted with the sight of a couple of his half-siblings and his mother sitting, or standing on or near the bed.

Even with the blank expression that each of them held, Lelouch plastered on a smile as he greeted them. "Is something wrong?"

"Lelouch, I don't mean for this to sound rude-" Whispered Euphemia, the first to speak, as her soft voice came from where she sat on the bed while her fingers were entangled with each other. Her eyes darting around nervously as a deep blush made it's way up to her cheeks.

"You can't just go fucking that piece of Eleven trash! Your engaged for screaming out loud!" Protested Cornelia loudly as she sliced through her sister's sentence. Her voice showed every piece of disgust she felt as her hands were clenched by her side. Her eyes like a bright fire as a snarl made it's way upon her features. "What in your right mind-" She began before getting interrupted by Schneizel.

"What I believe Cornelia is trying to say is, why are you doing this? Your already engaged to C.C and you have your _two_ other _wives_ as well. Your already proclaimed heir of the throne last month and you have your reputation to with stand. So why are you going around with the stable boy?" Asked Schneizel as he crossed his arms, his body leaning on one of the bed beams. His eyes betraying nothing.

The atmosphere was tense as Euphemia continued to fiddle with her fingers. But sitting on her own bed, Marianne allowed a sigh to escape her lips.

"What is it about the stable boy that you like so much that your willing to throw away everything?" She muttered as Lelouch looked over towards her. Their eyes met. The desperate eyes of a mother and the rebellious eyes of her son. "Was it something I did that made you act this way? Was it because-"

Interrupting her, Lelouch shook his head. "It has nothing to do with you... Or anyone else for that matter," struggling for words, his mind was filled with mild panic, "it's just that..."

"Lelouch," spoke Euphemia, her voice strained, "don't forget that you have your wedding in a month! This has to stop, you've been doing this for too long," whimpering the last part, she starred at him. Her light lavender eyes trying to make him understand.

"Euphy's right. You have to stop this, and for your sake, it has to stop soon," warned Cornelia as everyone in the room but Lelouch agreed with her.

It was at that moment that Lelouch decieded how he felt. It wasn't just lust towards the brown haired teenager. It wasn't for power or money, that was for sure. But it was because.. Because, "I love him." And when he allowed those words to escape his mouth, all hell broke loose.

* * *

The next morning when Lelouch woke up, he quickly got changed and raced as fast as he could to the royal stables. But what he didn't expect was another stable boy. One with navy hair and a sheepish smile.

"Where's Suzaku?" Demanded Lelouch as he felt his body shake with uncontrollable anger.

Making a thinking pose, the new boy rubbed the back of his neck. "Suzaku? He was kicked out last night. It sure caused an uproar- ... Hey, what are you doing?" Asked the boy with panic as Lelouch mounted the black stallion.

"What does it look like," he bit out harshly before the horse raced out of the stables with a very angry prince on it's back.

* * *

On the streets, a teenager with brown hair and green eyes walked the pavements with out any clue where exactly to go. His eyes dull and blank as he carried a black bag on his shoulders. A chilling breeze swept through the city at that time, causing that individual to shake a bit before finally accepting the terms. He had no where to go now. The royal palace was off grounds and his mother and father were gone. The only place left was the Sumeragi house hold.

Calling a taxi, he waited and waited until one came. But even so, the driver was spiteful, not bothering to do anything but to drive Suzaku to the airport and collecting his money.

Through out all that time, Suzaku's strong hand continued to clutch a small pendant. A purple gem.

"It was never our fairy tale anyway," he muttered as he began to board the plane.


	2. What We Couldn't See

**Summary: When Suzaku left, disaster strikes the vi Britannia line. With the bombs destroying every light of hope Lelouch ever had, his mind slowly becomes twisted with false memories. Refrain. And slowly, he destroys himself.**

**Rating M:**

**I own nothing and I know I said it would be a two chapter story in the last chapter, right? ... ^-^" Well, it might be a three chapter story now... ._.ll xD Also, sorry for the mistakes! ^-^"**

* * *

"Lelouch! Calm down," cried Cornelia desperately as she tried to hold down her sick bother. His attempts to claw his being away, slowly going slower. His once calm purple eyes were crazed as the ocean at night. His pale skin turned sickening.

"They did this! They need to be punished!" He chanted, over and over again. His voice shaky and cracked as the light in the room flickered. On and off. Off and on.

"Lelouch..." Whispered Euphemia from the side lines. Her frail body lying on the cold hospital bed as her once bright bubblegum hair, became muted. Bags were seen under her eyes as her only hand left, clutched the thin covers.

"-If it's the last thing I do! I'll kill them! Every single one of them!" He continued to rant on as the heart monitor increased drastically. With Doctors and nurses coming in. All of them prepared to inject a substance into him:

"To calm him down."

They say, trying to comfort the only remaining members of the Britannian royal family left.

But even so, the walls of the hospitals won't be able to force the mental damage away. Not after he witnessed Nunnally falling to the ground. Lifeless. Not when he saw Marianne sacrifice her own life, telling him to run so that he could live. Not even when he saw his father die in the arms of a small boy with long blonde hair. Not even when he saw Odysseus trying to escape with Guinevere. But the gun fire had different ideas. Even at the end, Schneizel couldn't make it...

"I'll make their life like a living hell. Even if I don't know who they are, I promise that I will!" He screamed. His throat dry and hoarse as he felt a needle prick into his skin. His head growing heavy as he left his legs go week.

But the last sight he saw was the disappointed and worried faces of his two remaining sisters.

* * *

The walls of the throne room were deep crimson with the golden Britannian crest engraved at certain points. The flooring was shimmering cream as the nobles and royalty gathered around. Sitting on the large throne, a teenager rested his head on his hand. His dead eyes skimming through the rows of people, while they stared at the floor. Unable to raise their heads.

"And what was the point of this meeting then?" Sneered the person on the throne with narrowed eyes as he sat up straightly, "I am allowing you to keep your little titles so why bother me? They're your own problems, so solve them."

"B-but your highness..!" Cried one of the noble desperately as the emperor looked down upon him.

"This meeting is over. If you have any more worries, solve them yourself. Or you can just give up your title." He announced as a smirk grew on his lips.

The throne room began filling out as soon as the emperor left. Whispers of rage and horror filled the area as the nobles walked away. But mean while, the emperor walked through the gardens. The sun batting against his skin while the wind danced around softly.

"Lelouch, that was pretty cruel," came a quiet voice from a female teenager who was sitting on the grass. Her light violet eyes gazing at her brother while her bubblegum colored hair was swaying in the air.

Sitting down next to her, he allowed his white robes to be stained by the grass. A small, weak smile played on his lips as he gave her a small nod. "It may be," he began his sentence, "but remember what I said back then."

Frowning, Euphemia looked towards the clouds. Her eyes showing disappointment. "But that has been ages ago-"

"It has only been four months. I hardly call that ages ago," said Lelouch instantly.

"Yes... But if you keep continuing this, the whole country will collapse!" She argued as she tried to make her brother understand, "and you already placed your life in danger so many times! Don't you even remember how many times someone has tried to kill you?"

"But do you remember what I said?" Asked Lelouch with narrowed eyes, his fists shaking, "I said that I would make their life a living hell. And even after all this time, no one manage to find the culprits. So I resorted to my last plan. I will target the whole world. And that way, the only way for them to escape this hell is to enter hell itself."

Tears lightly stained Euphemia cheeks as she buried her face away, trying to hide away. Her broken gaze lingered slightly as she felt her throat go dry and cracked. Speaking in a broken tone, she whispered, "your becoming a demon."

* * *

"Your highness!" Several knights charged into the throne room, their voices hinted with joy as they knelt down on one knee.

The leader of the knights smiled proudly, his eyes showing nothing but excitement," the group of assassins sent to assassinate the royal family five months ago have been found. They are currently locked up in cells," he blurted out quickly.

An eye brow was arched up as Lelouch looked at them. "And what proof do you have..?"

"Their leaders admitted that it was they who plotted it. From what we have gathered, they sent a spy to work in the palace to note down the schedule. We have also caught the spy as well, but that was a bit difficult. At the beginning, no one would say who the spy was. Another piece of proof is the items that they stole as well. It turns out that while the royal assassination was taking place, they decided to take as much as they could, but not enough that you would notice. We have found the items in Area. 11 and currently, the items is getting a scan through," answered the head knight as Lelouch took in all the information.

"... A spy you say..?" Was what he asked in the end, his purple eyes narrowed as the knight nodded his head.

"A spy that was mainly under your care, your highness," reported the knight with detest, "a spy that should have just died," he muttered quietly to himself.

"Take me to them."

* * *

The cell rooms were empty and cold. Thick glass panels separated everyone and the light kept flickering on and off. Foot steps echoed around as Lelouch walked past the guards that stood by the door, his pristine white robes flowing behind him. Roughly fifty or so people were trapped in the glass cages, their bodies slumped against the cold glass, while they wore an expression of dread and rage.

But one person stood out the most to Lelouch. His dark brown hair and dull green eyes. His small frown and his proud posture. As if he wasn't going down without a fight. Lelouch still remembered when he would have wore a brown top and grey trousers on, instead of the white cell garb. When he would smile while leading Lelouch's horse out of the stable, instead of sitting tiredly in a cell. When he would lay on his bed, holding Lelouch in his arms.

But he was snapped out of his trance when the head knight walked towards Suzaku. His old lover. And his heart began beating rapidly when the knight opened the glass door, pulling a fist full of Suzaku's hair, forcing the teenager to crawl out of the cell with his head down. And then, he felt his heart shatter when the knight said;

"This is the spy, your highness."


	3. What We Couldn't Say

**It has been ages since I've updated anything, and I blame that on writer's block o.e Anyway, I own nothing and I am sorry about the mistakes! **

**By the way, just have to say, there is now under one month till Lelouch's Birthday... Celebrate with me! :D**

* * *

_"Lelouch," whispered Suzaku as he held his lover tightly in his arms. His eyes closed in a blissful pose as he breathed in his boyfriend's scent. A soft feeling of lavender and vanilla over flooding him._

_"Hm?" Muttered Lelouch. The garden was bright with flowers filling out in every edge and corner, with the sky gentle blue._

_"I love you," breathed out Suzaku as he grinned in a silly way, his heart beating slowly and calmly. Happily._

_Opening one of his eyes, Lelouch glanced at his lover, and with a smirk, he said, "I love you too."_

But all was a distant memory now. Everything seemed like a piece of fragile glass, and someone threw a stone. Quickly and sharply, the piece of glass broke and shattered to a million pieces.

Tensing up, Lelouch slowly looked down to Suzaku again. Only to be greeted with a sight of a beaten teenager. And as if looking away in shame, Suzaku ducked his head down.

"Your highness, when shall their execution take place?" Sneered one of the servants from the side as he held a small note book in his hands. His eyes glinting with hatred like the rest of the royal staff as he stood proudly in the sidelines.

But waving in a dismissive manner, Lelouch stood tensely, his eyes never leaving Suzaku. "Bring him to my office..." He ordered quietly, his voice wavering as he began walking towards the door. "I want to ask some... Questions."

As the "Demon Emperor" walked away, the knights jeered at the prisoners. Kicking the prisoners' broken bodies to the walls, laughing when they heard them cry out in pain. But the only one who was spared from such cruel actions was Suzaku. Despite it all, he felt like he was walking to his death. His eyes stinging as he gulped in some air.

The five minutes that it took to arrive in front of a pair of massive oak doors, Suzaku felt his body tremble. He watched closely as the two knights that were leading him there knocked the doors. And quickly, the word, "enter," ringed through the thick door.

The knights opened the door and shoved Suzaku into the room before the emperor told them to go. Hesitantly, they did so and soon, they were the only ones left. The "Demon Emperor" and the "Forgotten Spy." Lelouch and Suzaku.

All that you would have been able to hear, was the slow ticking of the clock. The slow rustles of the paper as Lelouch kept on working. And Suzaku's deep breathing. Everything was deathly silent. Quiet. And broken.

Even with glistening eyes, Suzaku clenched his hands. "Lelouch," he whispered, desperately and scared, as he watched his ex friend and lover glance over at him with stone cold eyes.

"It's Emperor," he spoke coldly as he crossed his legs, placing down a black booklet that looked strangely like a diary. His purple eyes staring at Suzaku with no emotion showing.

It was nerving towards Suzaku. All he has ever witness were soft purple eyes. Not stone cold eyes. He wanted his Lelouch back. The one with the smiles and sarcastic comments. The one who would happily stay with Suzaku no matter what. But gulping in some air, Suzaku guessed he couldn't blame him.

"Why." Such a simple word. Such a simple question, but how was Suzaku suppose to answer that? He felt his eyes going bitter as he tried to hold back his tears.

"Why?" Repeated Lelouch, his voice more louder as he slowly stood up. But even so, Suzaku said nothing.

"Why did you do that?!" Exploded Lelouch. With not a single word spoken from Suzaku. "What did I do? Why did you tell them? Why did you take Nunnally away from me!"

"I'm sorry," whispered Suzaku quietly, feeling broken. As if thick and heavy metal chains were wrapped around his body, stopping him from breathing, placing weight down on him.

"Why did you destroy everything?! I gave you everything that I could. I gave you a job, I gave you your freedom, I gave you my trust!" Lelouch's voice streaked through the air as Suzaku clenched his eyes shut. Just wanting the yells to disappear.

With a broken whisper, Lelouch flopped back down onto his seat. His eyes becoming down-cast as he stared at his hands. A single ring wrapped around one of his fingers. With an emerald glistening brightly in the dim light. "I gave you my heart." He felt lost.

Tears spilled down from Suzaku's eyes, his body shaking as he made muffled sounds. His hands still clenched with his nails digging into his flesh. Truly, he looked pathetic in that state. With his skin looking like muted rotting dust, he stood quietly. Not too sure what to say anymore.

"Why?" Asked Lelouch, trying one more time. He wanted to hear that it wasn't Suzaku who betrayed him. That it wasn't him who just closed the door on him. That it wasn't him that he was trying to punish, to deliver justice to, for all these months. But at least, he wasn't running in circles for years on years.

Struggling for words, Suzaku couldn't even lift his head up. His body was stone cold as he gulped in some air. "I..." He began, he wanted to run away from all this. Just wanting to escape... "I... There was no where else to go..." Was his final answer.

Lelouch's head sharply looked up to the sky. Tears were trickling down his face as his hands were entangled with each other. "No where else to go?!" He all but yelled. His voice cracking as Suzaku tried to take a step back. "So you went back to the Sumeragi?" His body was shaking with maniacal laughter as he tried to suppress it all in.

"Yeah..." Muttered Suzaku, his heart beat drastically increasing with every second.

"And then you told them everything?! Every little detail? About the royal family's fears, the best and easiest way to kill us?! Even Nunnally's!" Yelled Lelouch as he grabbed a book that laid on his desk and threw it towards Suzaku. Rage rushed through his veins and broken mind.

"But it was for the good of my country as well!" Defended Suzaku quickly. He had no where else to go. He saw how the Britannians treated the Japanese. And he was reminded of how his people were living. He remembered how he was treated because he wasn't Britannian before he met Lelouch. And a part of him still desired his revenge. For when Britannia killed his father.

"And how about my country?!" Argued Lelouch, his eyes blazing with fire. "How about my family, my friends, my future?! I never wanted the throne, but because of you, I'm stuck with it. 'Pass it onto Cornelia' they say," muttered Lelouch bitterly, "but why would I do that? Even she denies the throne. It should have been Schneizel who would take the throne. And now I'm trapped!"

Sighing, the adrenaline from his rage slowly disappeared from Lelouch. He closed his eyes and sunk into his chair. "Just go out. The knights will know to take you back to your cell," was his week order as Suzaku nodded his head slowly before walking out of the room.


	4. I need YOUR help owo

**So I am still gonna work on this fanfic, but I want to write another one owo. Which one seems the best idea so far?**

* * *

**1)** Childhood friends, Suzaku and Lelouch shared a love for music. Even as they grew older, even as they both had their own love stories, they both love music. And now, with the battle of the bands coming up, they both fight for the prize. A contract with Geass Entertainment. They've planned out for this opportunity for ages, but there's only one problem... They're on different bands.

The Knights of the Round with Suzaku on bass, Gino on drums and Anya with voice.

The Black Knights with C.C on keyboard, Kallen on drums and Lelouch on voice.

And Charles di Britannia disapproving of each band, but he is the owner of Geass Entertainment... He doesn't want Marianne's son to be going astray like that. Following his dreams? What a load of nonsense. That boy should be working to become CEO of the record label.

* * *

**2)** Suzaku and Lelouch have been dating for three years. But when Suzaku leaves on a one month business trip, to investigate the linked murders in Japan, Lelouch was caught in a car crash and gained amnesia. So when Suzaku returned back home, he was greeted with blank purple eyes, and a bland voice, asking him, "Who are you?"

If that wasn't enough, the linked murders managed to travel over to Britannia. And always, behind every murder, there was a mark of a bird drawn on the ground, out from the victim's blood.

* * *

**3)** Lelouch becomes emperor with Suzaku as his Knight, but when Lelouch receives a ring from Bismark, every thing changes. Because that ring holds Charles di Britannia's soul, allowing him to control Lelouch's body.

* * *

**4) **What if, Marianne didn't die, there was no geass, no code and Charles truly believed in dwarfism(? I think that's the world... where the strong is above the weak.) And then, something like the Holocaust happens.

Trapped in one of the camps in Britannia, Suzaku tries his best to protect his friends and his only family left, Kaguya. But when he see's one of the officers there, he knew something bad(or good, it depends how you look at it) will happen.

Lelouch always prided himself with beating almost everyone in chess. And slowly, he drew attention to himself. With out knowing, at that time, he was being made into his father's and mother's puppet. So that when they disappear, Lelouch could carry on their beliefs. But when he saw the truths in the concentration camps, he began to doubt. And when he met a new friend, the seed of doubt grew wildly.

With the clock ticking in the back ground, so loud yet so quiet. With the war still raging loudly in their ears. And with the ideas of the royal family, what good could ever happen?

"If this is war, so be it," muttered Lelouch as he felt Suzaku's arms around his pale body. His hat and jacket was thrown onto the floor carelessly as he tried to ignore the constant ticking of the clock.

"Would you betray your country for me though?" Muttered Suzaku into Lelouch's ears as Lelouch closed his eyes.

"Yes."

* * *

** So someone hellppppp meeeeeeeeeee! **

**And just for safety measures, I don't own Code Geass!**


End file.
